NerdCubed Servers
The Nerd³ Servers were a gaming server group based around the YouTuber Nerd³. The servers originally started out as the Nerd³ Fanservers on the 31st of December 2012 but were then taken over by Nerd³ becoming Nerd³ Servers after an ending event designed to fake-out the community. The servers have hosted a wide variety of games over the years including Garry's Mod, Minecraft, and various Team Fortress 2 Servers. In reference to the old Nerd³ series of the same name, the servers also host a 'Month Of' wherein the host a server for a particular game for a month; some servers have become permanent after this, such as Double-Action: Boogaloo. History The servers first opened on the 31st of December 2012 under the name Nerd³ Fanservers and originally had a creative Minecraft server using Nerd³'s world from the series 'Buildy Thingy' and Mumble Server for communicating with other users. The Minecraft server was entirely creative and soon became full of fans' creations and references to Dan. Over time, more servers were added including a TeamSpeak server to replace the earlier Mumble. A Team Fortress 2 Server was also added, and this was split into 3 Servers: Surf - A series of maps based around riding long slide like structures; Fun - A series of maps themed more around fun than serious competition and Normal - A more competitive server. The servers also had short stints with other servers such as various modded Minecraft servers, and also ran donations for the main Minecraft server which originally gave access to a premium Donators world. These donations funded the servers until the Nerd³ buyout during 2014, wherein the servers faked closing down and attracted a lot of users for a big closing party, only to have Nerd³ himself join the TeamSpeak and announce he was buying out the Servers. The Servers name then changed to Nerd³ Servers dropping the fan part due to the servers now being official, from here the donation aspect of the Minecraft server was dropped and the Minecraft server as a whole was shut down, but was then reopened later on in February 2015 with a survival world and a creative flatworld which was soon closed for unknown reasons and replaced with a plot world. In late December 2015, the Minecraft server's database failed and the survival server was temporarily closed while it was being fixed. However, later on the creative world was also closed as the Minecraft server was temporarily shut down for maintenance. Around the time of the Minecraft servers' closure, all of the game servers other than Just Cause 2 Multiplayer and TeamSpeak were shut down due to a lack of interest. On 30th May 2016, the JC2-MP server was shut down, effectively ending the Nerd³ Servers. The only remaining server is the Nerd³ TeamSpeak, although this is no longer a part of the Nerd³ Servers and operates under new staff and the name 'Nerd³ TeamSpeak'. Notable Events * The Departure of Co-owner SN4T14 from the servers; SN4T14 was a key member of the Nerd³ Fanservers team and worked alongside Mattophobia when making the servers but due to various reasons he left the servers and Mattophobia took over. * The closing of the original Minecraft server; after a loss of traffic and an apparent lack of support from the community the decision was taken to close down the Minecraft server in September 2014. * The Nerd³ buyout, when the servers were acquired by Nerd³; they threw a closing down party in October 2014 only to have Dan join the TeamSpeak and announce the servers were going to become official and be paid for by NerdCubed LTD. In fact, the whole party had been a ruse to generate attention for the re-branding of the servers. *The reopening of the Minecraft server brought with it a brand new free build creative flatworld, as well as a PVE/P Survival world which features official server towns, such as the starter town, Danchester, and other towns and places such as Danton, Soar Bay and The Pits. The creative flatworld was soon replaced with a plot world once more. Trivia * The servers once had an April Fools Joke wherein Matt proposed and attempted to implement various Micro-Transactions using a new currency called 'Mattcoins', he also changed the server name and logo to be more 'Mattophobia Centric'. *A team comprised of staff from the servers once attempted to make a similar fan-server for the Game Grumps community. Category:Games